Naval Engagement
Naval Engagement is a mission Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Cubans leader Umberto Robina from his his father's cafe in Little Havana, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Umberto is annoyed that the Haitians forced him to escape during the begining of the previous mission so he wants you to mess up a Haitian Drug deal. The Haitians are having a deal with the Streetwannabes in a mansion in Starfish Island, so Rico will take you there in a speedboat to screw up the deal from the water. The Mission Get yourself to Viceport, where Rico is waiting for you with his Jetmax. When you meet him, you'll get on his boat and he'll drive you to the Mansion where the deal is going down. When you're there, open fire at the Haitian bodyguards on the Reefer boats, or blow them all up with your Rocket Launcher (if you have one). Then, the Streetwannabees will turn on the Haitians. They'll kill the three Haitians conducting the deal and they'll take the coke. Now, kill all the Haitian bodyguards on the Reefers and then blow up one of them to leave Rico some space in which to drop you off. Once Rico drops you off, the Sharks, wielding Rugers, will attack you. Take cover and gun them down. Be careful as the few Sharks wielding Stubby Shotgun will ambush you. There are two on the garden, one in the entrance, two in the sides of the house and one on the roof and two Stubby Shotgunners in the right-side of the house and the small bridge hiding to ambush you. When they're all dead, pick up the briefcases with drugs they drop. As you prepare to leave, two surviving Haitians in a Dinghy will blow up Rico's Jetmax. Then the cops show up to bust the deal, but find you're the only one there, so now you get a three star wanted level. Kill the few remaining Haitians that killed Rico and quickly run as fast as you can to get inside the Landstalker in front of the house and escape! The Landstalker isn't mean't to evade the cops and it can easily flip over if you're not careful with the cops that are coming straight torwards you. Get to the Pay 'n' Spray. Once the stars disappear, get to Café Robina and deliver the drugs to Umberto. After he gets the shipment, the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go meet Rico. He'll drive you to the meet location *KILL ALL THE HATIANS ON THE BOATS *Collect all the briefcases filled with the drugs and cash *Get the drugs and cash back to Umberto Script (Café Robina, Tommy Vercetti and Umberto Robina) Tommy Vercetti: Alberto, un cafe señor. Umberto Robina: Poppa, don't serve this snake in the straw. You're two-faced, Tommy. You either two-faced or you're a wimp, baby boy! The Haitians, man. They laughing at me! Tommy Vercetti: Easy, easy. What's your problem? Umberto Robina: They're laughing at me, Tommy, AT ME! Umberto Robina! They're doing whatever they like! Tommy Vercetti: Nobody does whatever they like, Umberto, they do whatever you let them do! Umberto Robina: What? Tommy Vercetti: You want somebody taken care of? I can handle it, but it's gonna cost you. I know we're brothers and all, but this is business. Umberto Robina: Tommy. You a real man. Buisnessman, a gentleman. These Haitians, they have a load of product coming in off shore, really good stuff. We take it and we finish them! You take it, and I look after you like my brother. Like my son! Tommy Vercetti: I think I prefer the cash, than to being bounced on your knee, amigo. (Viceport, Rico and Tommy) Tommy Vercetti: Hey Rico, Nice boat. You ready? Rico: Si Tommy. Now you be a good shot today. My boat, she no good, full of holes, okay? Bugs/Glitches If the player has Brass Knuckles in their inventory, they will be removed when the player arrives at the drug deal. Gallery NavalEngagement-GTAVC2.png|Tommy Vercetti meeting Rico at a jetty in Viceport. NavalEngagement-GTAVC3.png|Tommy Vercetti and Rico going to the meeting between the Haitians and Sharks NavalEngagement-GTAVC4.png|The meeting between the Haitians and Sharks. NavalEngagement-GTAVC5.png|Tommy Vercetti and Rico attacking the Haitians and Sharks. NavalEngagement-GTAVC6.png|Tommy Vercetti killing Sharks gangsters to retrieve the briefcase containing the drug shipment. NavalEngagement-GTAVC7.png|Rico's Jetmax after blowing up. NavalEngagement-GTAVC8.png|Tommy Vercetti fleeing the scene in a Landstalker. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City